


Cowboys Are My Weakness [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Cowboys are my weakness, From L.A. to Abilene</i><br/>Cowboys are my weakness, could it be the jeans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys Are My Weakness [FANVID]

Download: [Cowboys Are My Weakness](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/cowboys_are_my_weakness.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZ7aS5fHEWk) (Note: Not all vids are viewable in all countries)

Music: "Cowboys Are My Weakness" by Holly Dunn

 

For DAM.

 

Starsky POV

Back at SHarecon '08, the idea was floated that there would be a fannish auction to help cover costs. The auction never quite got off the ground, but Dana Austin Marsh had corralled me in a corner and twisted my arm to get me to make her a vid to this song, and that she'd bid for me as high as it took. Since the auction didn't happen, she didn't have to pay a dime. :) Still, she was meant to attend VegaSHCon 09 but circumstances prevented her. However, in anticipation of her being there, I determined to make this vid and while I'm disappointed she wasn't able to see it premiere, I did send it to her and she, as Molo puts it, "plotzed". It thrills me to make someone happy this way.

I about drove my kids nuts playing this song on repeat in the car. (Hey, I'm the mom , I get to annoy them and be amused by it.) They were appreciative when I moved on from the Listen Endlessly stage to the Make the Vid stage. I grew up with country music so this was no big deal for me, and Holly Dunn does a great job with it.


End file.
